Shira Lanota
by sister-of-the-devil
Summary: A new half-blood is found. And she's more powerful than the Big Three's children? Who is she? Follow her on her adventures with Percy and the gang! PercyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay, another story started. I hope this one is better than the others.

I don't own PJO

On with the story!

A boy, probably fourteen with black hair walked into a fire-lit room. Looking around, I noticed that we were surrounded by flames. I turned around when I heard talking. It was the boy:

"Father," he said, bowing to a man. The man was sitting on a throne with a robe that seemed to be made of smoke.

"Nico," the father said with strange smile on his face. "It's nice to see you." His expression turned more serious. "Now what is this about your dreams?"

I walked around so I could hear more clearly.

"They're all the same," the boy named Nico started. "All the gods are fighting over whether or not to kill this girl. They say she's an incredibly powerful half-blood. She may even be more powerful than Zeus, Poseidon or your children. I hear them arguing, she yells, 'Nico!' then, it ends."

The man looked closely at his son. "Are they sure this is true?" Nico nodded. "Very well. I will see if I can talk to my brothers about this matter."

"Thank you, Father." The black-haired boy said. He was about to leave when he called, "Can I say one more thing?" His father sat up in his throne and gave a look that said 'go ahead.' Nico took a deep breath before saying, "I think I can feel her presence through the dream. It's almost like she's there."

"Is that all?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you for telling me, Nico. Can you sense her now?"

Nico looked at me and his black eyes went wide. He shook his head. "No," he said. "But her name's Shira Lanota."

I woke up. "What the hell?" was all I could say. That was an interesting dream. Then I remembered what Nico had said at the end of the dream. "And her name's Shira Lanota." I shivered remembering the voice of the man. It was so cold and why did it seem so familiar? I shrugged it off and headed to the shower.

Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shira Lanota. I have long, black hair and I love to wear black. A normal outfit for me is a short black skirt, black, long-sleeved fishnet shirt with a black tee underneath. I have a black cat collar and mid-calf heeled boots. I'm five-foot one and skinny, but I can beat up someone twice my size pretty easily. My mom's divorced and I have no brothers or sisters. Although sometimes I wish I did.

Strange things have been happening. I've been seeing monsters (like real monsters, not the ones you imagine when you're a kid). I've been hearing this voice telling me about the monsters when I see them. To top it off, I've been talking to people about these problems and others say that there's no one there. Tell me how that's not strange.

I must have been in the shower longer than normal because my mom knocked on the door. "I'll be right out!" I yelled. I sighed. It was going to be an interesting day.

AT SCHOOL

I was walking through the halls, thinking about my dream. Now I normally don't dwell on my dreams but this one was different. It seemed so real. I thought. Why does that voice seem so familiar? Was that place hell? I was brought out of my daze by my friend Jackie's hand waving in front of my face.

"Shira?" she asked. Calling Shira. Hello Shira."

"Huh?" I said stupidly. Jackie laughed.

"Glad you're back. Come on. I've got some new friends I want you to meet."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Lunchroom, duh! It's lunchtime. Wow, you were really out of it, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

We got to the lunchroom and Jackie led me to the table we normally sit at which had some new kids sitting at it as well.

"Shira, this is Grover Underwood," she gestured to a boy with a baseball cap.

"This is Annabeth Chase," she said. A girl with blonde hair waved. "This is Percy Jackson."

"Hey," a cute boy with messy, black hair and sea-green eyes said.

"And this is-"

"Nico," I inaudibly whispered, eyes wide. He looked exactly like the boy in my dream.

"What?" the presumed Nico boy said. The others looked at us confused.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Anyway," Jackie continued. "This is Nico de Angelo. They're going to start school here today."

"Sweet, and you're showing them around?"

"No, we are. I've got Grover and Annabeth and you're showing Percy and Nico around."

"Sweet."

"So, do you wanna tell us what you were thinking about?"

I glanced at Nico and hesitated. "Sure. It started when…"

Yay! I know I have lots of stories in progress right now but I keep getting new ideas. I WILL FINNISH ONE OF THEM! I PROMISE!

Anyway, please review.

Sister


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Second chapter is up! Hope it's better than the last. Enjoy!

I don't own PJO

Previously…

"So, do you wanna tell us what you were thinking about?" I glanced at Nico and hesitated.

"Sure. It started when…"

Now…

"I was dreaming," I said. "I saw this boy and he was in this fire-filled room with a man that was his dad. They talked about this dream the boy kept having about a girl who was a half-blood. She was really powerful. More powerful than the children of this group they called the Big Three. The dad said he would talk to his brothers. The boy said…"

"Said…" Percy pressed. Why did he care so much?

"He said the girls name was Shira Lanota."

"Wow," Jackie said smiling. "That's all? You have a lot of strange dreams, Shi. Any reason why this one stuck?" Now I was smiling.

"Nope. It just felt more real than the others. It sounds stupid now. I don't know why I was dwelling on it so much."

"Yeah, well, you're one strange person anyway. I wouldn't worry too much." We started laughing. The others stood abruptly.

"We'll be right back," Annabeth said and all four walked quickly out of the lunchroom.

After five minutes they still weren't back. "I'm going to go look for them," I told Jackie.

"Hurry up," Jackie said. "I don't want to be here alone for a long time."

"I'll be quick," I promised.

I walked down the halls and stopped in front of the science room. I heard voices.

"… Has to be her! The dream she explained says it all." That was Nico's voice. I put my ear against the door. "How many other half-bloods are going to dream about what I've said to my father?"

"Okay, Nico," Percy said. "I know you're right. We just need to figure out what to do. We can't just walk into the lunchroom and kidnap her without explaining anything, right?" Silence. "Right?"

"I guess… Grover, stop eating the paper!" I almost laughed.

"Look, Nico," Annabeth said softly. "We know that she might be your sister and that if she is you wouldn't want to lose her. But we have to be reasonable here. We don't want to alert any more monsters about her. She's leading a good life so far."

"Yeah but she won't for long. If we don't get her to camp soon Shira will die." I gasped and they must have heard because Percy opened the door I was still leaning on. I fell and landed on Percy, knocking us both to the floor.

"Hi," I said weakly. "How's it going?" Percy didn't look amused.

"How long were you standing there?" Nico asked.

"Uh."

"Answer me!" He sounded angry.

"S- since you mentioned me explaining the dream." I was actually kind of scared. Nico was scary when he was angry. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well it doesn't matter now. You're going to have to come to camp anyway if you want to live."

"What do you mean 'if I want to live'?" A roar shook the building ad we all looked out the closest window. A huge, five-headed dragon thing was walking right outside the school.

"What in Hades is that doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"I think I have an idea," Percy said and brought out a black ballpoint pen.

"Y- you know what that thing is?" I squeaked.

"Hydra," he said uncapping the pen. It grew into a long glowing sword.

Okay, I didn't know what else to do so I screamed. Jackie came bursting through the door. "What's wr-" was all she said before she looked at me staring at Percy. Jackie looked at the sword then at the thing they called a hydra. She fainted.

"Jackie!" I said rushing over to catch her.

"We need to get to camp," Grover said. "The hydra will realize where we are soon."

"We can't just leave Jackie!" I almost yelled.

"Shh!" Annabeth whispered. "Do you want to become monster food?"

"Sorry, but we can't just leave her. She has to come with us."

Grover shook his head. "We can't. The borders around the camp won't let her."

"Can't we at least try?" I begged. "She's my best friend. I can't let this hydra thingy get her."

"You are so stubborn," Percy muttered. "Fine, we'll try but no guarantees."

"Thank you!" I said and hugged him. Don't ask me why I hugged him but I did. I guess it was on impulse. I quickly let go and looked at his face. He looked surprised. I felt eyes glaring at me. It was Annabeth. "Sorry," I whispered.

"It's all right," he said. "You just… surprised me." We all jumped when the hydra roared angrily right outside the window.

"Uh guys?" Grover said nervously. "I think it knows where we are."

"Yeah. We don't want anyone getting hurt." Annabeth said, looking at me with distaste. What did I ever do to her?

'Maybe she's Percy's girlfriend,' a voice said.

'What does that have to do with anything?' I asked it.

'Well you hugged him for no reason just now.'

'So? That just means she's too sensitive. I can hug him if I want to.'

'You should probably stop talking to me. They're trying to talk to you.'

"Sorry, What?" I said, feeling like an idiot.

"I said it's coming this way," Grover said. He was probably repeating himself for the third time.

"Okay, let's go." I grabbed Jackie and hauled her onto my back.

"Annabeth, go help Shira," Percy said. He looked like he was ready to jump out the window and stab the monster.

"But-" she started.

"No, Annabeth. Not now."

"Percy-"

"Don't argue! There's no time! Just go!" Annabeth flinched at the fierceness in his voice, and came to help me. We carried Jackie out of the room together, Grover right behind us.

When we got outside I saw the monster shaking it's head and the others snapping, biting, and breathing fire. Not at us, but at the middle head. I thought it had gone insane until I saw Percy riding on the third head.

"Come on!" Grover said pulling Annabeth and me along. "Percy'll be fine. He's invulnerable, son of the sea god, and he defeated Kronos a month ago. I doubt something like a hydra can do any major damage." I didn't know what Grover meant by 'invulnerable' but I knew now wasn't the time to ask.

"We're going to need someone to drive us to camp," Annabeth said. At that moment my mom drove up in her silver convertible.

"Get in," she said.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I heard the noise and decided that it was time to take you to camp." She looked at Jackie. "What happened? Never mind. Tell me on the way there." I heard the urgency in her voice and helped strap Jackie into the back seat. "Hold on," she said once we were all in the car. She floored it and we were off to… wherever this camp place was.

"What about Percy?" I said with a bit of worry in my voice. "How will he get to camp?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Black Jack's on his way. Black Jack's Percy's pegasus," she added to my confused look.

"So, tell me what happened," my mom demanded. Annabeth must have realized I couldn't speak so she explained it all. "Why is Jackie coming then?"

"Well I couldn't just leave her," I said upon finding my voice. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Shira," my mom said gently. "The hydra wouldn't have been interested in her. She's not a demigod. She can't get through the boarders anyway."

"Mrs. Lanota," Annabeth said.

"Call me Amy," my mom said.

"Amy," Annabeth corrected. "We've already gone over this. She's too stubborn to leave her friend."

"Damn right I am," I said nodding my head once. "And we're going to try to bring her through the boarders, right?"

"What… where am I?" Jackie had woken up.

"Jackie! Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I just had the weirdest dream," she said. "There was this boy with a sword and this dragon thingy with five heads." Then she saw Annabeth and Grover. "Wait, it was a dream, right?" Jackie and I screamed as a huge shadow flew overhead followed by a huge 'Aroof!' and a second shadow jumping from the bushes.

"Jeeze! Do you have to scream so loud?" Nico yelled. He was riding on the shadow that had come from the bushes, which turned out to be a giant dog. And I mean giant as in horse-size. They were running beside the car.

"Wh- what is that?" Jackie squeaked.

"This is Mrs. O' Leary. She's a hellhound," Nico said patting her neck.

"Where have you been, Nico de Angelo?" Annabeth said as if she were scolding a five-year-old. Nico just smirked.

"Well, Mom, I was getting Mrs. O' Leary to help Percy." The ground shook and hundreds of skeletons, dressed in various types of clothing and holding various weapons from different eras, erupted from the ground. I guess we were so surprised that we couldn't eve scream again because all Jackie and I did was squeak. "Well, I'll see you guys later!" Nico called and he, Mrs. o' Leary, and the skeleton warriors leapt over the car and headed back to the fight.

"Are you guys okay?" Grover asked us, pulling out a sprite. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Then he laughed nervously. "Then again, you did just see like 150 skeletons come up from the ground." He took a bite out of the can which I then realized was empty.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You know, Grover, you could feel a little sorry for them. They still haven't had anything explained to them. Not clearly anyway," she said probably remembering that I had heard some things through the door.

Jackie said, "Would someone please tell us what the hell is going on here?"

"I think that would be a better question to ask Chiron," my mom said. "He can explain it better."

We were all silent for a minute when I said, "So, does this happen to you often? I mean, finding demigods or whatever and fighting monsters?"

"No," said Annabeth. "Well, we do have to go and help half-bloods get to camp every once and a while, enough that we don't think much of it, but not often. The last time this happened was two and a half years ago when we were getting Nico and Bianca but not since then."

"Oh," I said.

The rest of the ride was silent. Jackie and I were squirming slightly because of our ADHD.

An hour later we slowed down by a huge pine tree and a sign that said, "Camp Half-Blood" in ancient Greek. I don't know how I could read it with my dyslexia and that it was in a different language that I never learned, but I could.

"I, Grover Underwood, give permission for Amy Lanota and Jackie-" he stopped when Jackie and I walked past the tree that I guessed was the boarder around the camp. "Whoa, whoa," he said. "Mortals aren't supposed to be able to pass through the boarders without permission from a camper or something." Grover, Annabeth, my mom and I all looked at Jackie as if expecting her to explain herself. And I kinda did.

"Come on," my mom said. "Lets get to the Big House. Hopefully we'll get some answers."

What are Shira and Jackie going to do? What's going to happen to Percy and Nico? Who is Shira's godly parent? How come Jackie can get through the boarders? Find out next time!

Hope you enjoyed it and I'll update soon!

Please review!

Sister


End file.
